


Princes Don't Beg

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Twincest, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Scintillating, but not explicit.  Roman insists that princes are above begging.  It's a weak argument when he is pinned below Remus.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Princes Don't Beg

Remus has Roman pinned, a maniacal gleam in his eye that were his victim anyone else would incite nervousness. Roman is not anyone else. It isn’t that he has faith that Remus would never get carried away- Remus absolutely would if Roman wasn’t vigilant. It was just that even at his most unhinged Remus was still, well, his brother. Nothing Remus could do would ever be unforgivable, not because of the nature of Remus’ actions, but because there was nothing he could do that Roman would not forgive.

“Beg for mercy!” Remus demands with a feral grin. Roman can’t jostle him off or reach his weapon, but he is by no means giving up.

“A prince never begs!” he declares boldly. “A plea for mercy shan’t pass my lips, foul fiend!”

“Oh  _ really _ ?” Remus challenges. There’s an eagerness to him that he only gets when he has a particularly inspired idea. Of course, inspired very rarely means good.

“If I can’t make you plead for mercy,” he purrs, “ Then I’ll have to make you beg for something  _ else _ .”

Roman’s confusion only lasts for as long as it takes Remus to start undulating suggestively from his seat on Roman’s hips.

“What are you,” he splutters, only for realization to hit and his heart to skip. “Oh, great Zues’ thunderbolt!” he gasps. The noise he made was nowhere near as affronted as he’d intended. In fact, to his shame, he had nearly sounded downright aroused. 

Roman could stop this, he knew. At any moment he could call off the tussle that had started them down this road. He could let Remus win, or tell him the entire thing had gone too far. Roman can’t even remember what they had started sparring for. Something stupid like the remote, probably. But the look on Remus' face is giving him shivers, and when Roman opens his mouth, all he manages to do is egg the Duke on, eyes cast to where their bodies are touching in ways they probably (most definitely) shouldn't be. 

"Princes...dont beg," he insists again, but this time it's hesitant, and Remus knows by the meekness in his voice that Roman wants to be proven wrong. He is more than up to the task. It turns out that Roman does, in fact, beg.


End file.
